Outcasts
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: Myde is new to Oblivion Orphanage, and doesn't feel like he "fit's in". Dealing with their pasts, how will the future change for the teenage Organization XIII members. Yaoi and Rape hints.


**Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix own everything Kingdom Hearts related in my fanfiction.**

I looked out the window onto the silent streets of Twilight Town East, taking in the vibrant neon signs and the absolute emptiness that seemed to consist of this town.

'_I wonder if people are nice here…'_ I thought, smiling to myself. They just couldn't be all mean, right? Now I was sure that I was going to make friends.

I could see the building in which I was to stay up ahead, its purple-white exterior making it stand out among the dark buildings which surrounded it. The moon seemed as if you could touch it simply from a window in that place, its light only increasing the eerie feeling I had about it. Well that and the fact that it had been raining ever since we crossed into city limits.

I shunned that emotion, and thought about all the people who were inside. Leon had said that there weren't many children there, twelve to be exact. Did they all treat each other as family, since, technically, we didn't really have one?

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the massive building and, after making sure Leon got out, I hopped out after him.

He held his umbrella above us and looked to be confused; as if he wasn't sure that this was the right place.

"What's wrong?" I asked, twitching a bit at the cold specks of water that still hit my bare legs.

He gazed down at me, watching my happiness with a worried face. Why would he be worried? I was happy I could come here and make friends.

"We haven't had rain in a couple of months." He replied softly. "Well, Myde, welcome to Oblivion Orphanage."

I smiled, thanking him and making sure that I was huddled close to him so as not to take much of the umbrella and make him get wet. I really didn't understand why I needed and umbrella, I loved the rain, and I was never allowed to be under the umbrella anyways, so why now?

The inside did not help to calm my nerves, the bare walls devoid of all emotions. There seemed to be no color besides white, and a very light blue, which wasn't far from the white color either. I didn't know what to feel, I felt as if I should be just as empty as these walls were, to make them feel better or something.

Approaching the front desk, I was greeted by a woman in all red and pink. Two braid fell forward across her shoulder, accenting her bangs, while the rest of her hair was tied back by a red bow, also in a braid.

"Welcome." She started her voice gentle and inviting. "Myde, is it?" I nodded to her and couldn't help but grin through the emptiness. "My name is Aerith and I am the secretary here at Oblivion Orphanage. Come now, I will show you to your room."

The walk through the Orphanage was confusing, all of the staircases and walls were the same, and I knew that if alone, I would get lost in here.

Finally we came to the hallway where all of the residents here stayed. It wasn't far from the bottom, but it defiantly was puzzling to get up there.

"You will be staying in room number nine." She stated, showing me my room which was vacant of anything but a bed and a dresser, both just as white as the walls. She smiled encouragingly at me. "You can decorate it however you want to."

I grinned. This had to have been the best news I'd received all day.

Seeing that I didn't bring anything with me, for I didn't own anything but the clothes on my back, she promised me a little time to get used to my room, and left me alone in the emptiness.

I lie down on the white sheets of the bed, belly up, and imagined as many colors as I could to decorate the walls. I wonder if I could ask for paint, or posters. Then again, they might not have munny for that, and that would make me spoiled.

I crawled under the sheets, imagining what I could do to have fun in my room, only my imagination was there to play with me.

Coming out the other side of the sheets, I started exploring the inside of the dresser, hoping that with any luck, the insides were still a rich brown wood color. No such luck.

I walked over to my one window, gazing out at the moon that seemed so close. Even the air here was different than the one back home. Everything seemed so clean here, and I just felt like I was contaminating this place by having emotions.

I scooted away from the window and started crawling under the bed, hoping that the shadowed tile floor would give some relief to the barrenness that was Oblivion Orphanage.

The floor was cold, and the room wasn't much better. It was defiantly a Luke warm feeling, adaptable but still chilly at times. I kind of wish I was still at home where my crayons were, drawings crumpled and littering my floor. The light brown carpet covered in accidental marker spills. My mattress in the corner, red stains on the light blue sheets and walls. My father taking-

I don't know when my door was opened, but I now faced shoes, lots of them. I also didn't know when I had started cradling my legs or how the hot trails of water started running down my face.

I wiped them away, and stopped crying instantly. I didn't want to be sad in front of these people.

"Isn't he supposed to be in here?"

"He didn't run away, I was in the hall the whole time." A voice said almost scientifically, leaving no room for correction.

"Do you think he's hiding somewhere?" An almost bored voice asked.

"Yeah, you'd defiantly know a lot about that." I could feel the smirk behind his words.

"Shut up, you!"

"Yelling is not going to help, he's probably scared now."

I wasn't, but I was defiantly amused. A huge grin on my face from relief, these people defiantly seemed like potential friends.

"What is his name, again?"

"Myde."

I giggled, I couldn't help it! They sounded like so much fun. It was like hide and seek with people you didn't even know.

I popped my head out from underneath the bed, grinning from ear to ear and looking up from the middle of the group of kids. They were all so cool looking! How was I ever to fit in with them?

Most of them noticed me as soon as I came revealed my face, looking down with amusement at my delight.

"Well!" A boy with long black hair and an eye patch started. "Just call his name and he'll appear!"

I felt myself grin even wider and crawled out the other side of the bed, off to the side of the group. It was weird communicating with people my age, father never bothered to send me off to school and I wasn't allowed outside, so it had always just been myself.

I didn't know what to say, I had just gained my very first friend. They seemed to have sensed this and all started to crowd around where I was, sitting in a circle on the floor.

I sat down beside a kid with spiky red hair, and a teen with short blond hair with a bit of facial hair.

The leader of the group seemed to be a teen with long silver hair. His almost orange eyes seemed dangerous for some reason and he had well built muscles already for his age.

"Welcome, Myde. Here in the orphanage, we do not like to use our birth given names. Excluded from all society, we add the letter "x" to it; therefore, you shall be named…Demyx."

I was a bit confused, but I loved it! "Demyx" was a much better name than "Myde". It suited me better.

"Now that you have a name, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Xemnas. I am 17 and I stay in room number 1."

The pirate guy from before spoke next. "My name is Xigbar and my nickname is the "Freeshooter". I am 13 and stay in room number 2."

"I am Xaldin. I am 15 and am called the "Whirlwind Lancer"."

"My name is Vexen, known as the "Chilly academic". And I am 13 years of age."

"My name is Lexaeus, and I am known as the "Silent Hero". I am 17 years old."

The next boy was hesitant to share, seemingly annoyed by being drawn attention to. I wanted to apologize for just being there and making him share. "I'm Zexion, the "Cloaked Schemer". I'm 12."

The next one seemed to give off the same feeling of annoyance as Zexion had. "My name is Saix. My nickname is the "Luna Diviner". I am 16."

"Name's Axel, the "Flurry of Dancing Flames", and I'm 13, got it memorized?"

The way he said it made me question if he was being rhetorical or not.

The one to my left started now. "My name is Luxord, known as the "gambler of fate". I am 14."

"My name is Marluxia" He paused to smirk. "Nickname: the "graceful assassin". And I am 13."

The next girl was just as cocky as Marluxia was, here maniacal grin giving of a vive of danger. "My name is Larxene, the "Savage Nymph". And I am 13."

Axel mumbled beside me. "Yeah right, more like Nympho."

Larxene looked threateningly at him before growing a plotting grin.

Finally it was the last persons turn. "Hello, my name is Roxas, known as the "Key of Destiny". And I am 11."

I grinned, memorizing everyone's name. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen…..They were all staring at me, and I couldn't tell why.

"Introduce yourself." Xemnas cooed, understanding my confusion.

I blushed, embarrassed, and stuttered on. "Umm, I'm 11." He motioned me to say more. "Umm… and I like music, water, color, and nighttime." Now I had no clue what to say, and felt really bad for not being able to think of anything. "Sorry." I grinned and rubbed the back of my head.

Xemnas nodded. "You shall be called the Melodious nocturne, then." They all started standing and I joined them, not wanting to embarrass myself again. "It is almost dinner, so let's all head downstairs."

I was delighted that this group of teens accepted me into their home, and into what felt like their "family group" although, I still didn't feel as if I belonged. All of them were so cool, and I was just…there.

**So, first chapter. Sorry about the introductions, just needed to get out their ages and refresh people on their nicknames incase they didn't know.**

**Hope you like and I'll have the next story up ASAP! R&R please :D**

**};{ Roxxi-koiboto**


End file.
